The Littlest Lion
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: No one questioned it out loud, despite being so curious. No one said anything against the girl...or even the teachers...but why? It was on everyone's mind...why? Why was a Gryffindor, being spoiled by Professor Snape? And why is she always in the dungeons after hours!
1. Chapter 1

**The Littlest Lion**

 **Summary: No one questioned it out loud, despite being so curious. No one said anything against the girl...or even the teachers...but why? It was on everyone's mind...why? Why was a Gryffindor, being spoiled by Professor Snape!? And why is she always in the dungeons after hours?!**

 **Anime/Manga/Movie/Book: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _My name is Kagome Higurashi, I was recently transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father, 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', yeah, I think it's stupid too. Anyways, my father who was clearly all about exterminating the Muggles, Half-bloods and Muggleborns...along with anyone else who wasn't ready to go along with his 'cause', had a very 'dirty' secret...me. A half-blood._

 _So...before you all start thinking that my mother was forced or some complete crap like that. She wasn't. She was a victim of stupid decisions. On her college graduation trip, she went to the 'Great UK' and toured around. I guess, she ran into 'him' when running from some muggers. He saved her...and she fell in love with him. There was a bit of magic in my mother, different from what he knew, but strong. He could sense it all the same. She was a Shrine Maiden in Japan. He took her that night, and when he was brought down, no one knew he'd ever been with my mother. She returned back to Japan with tears and a broken heart._

 _Ten years later, her daughter is poisoned by a Wizard who caught wind of the 'Dark Lords Daughter'. Guess who that is. Yeah, well, Dumbledore heard of the initial attack on me, and arrived too late, I was poisoned. He took me to Hogwarts, to see if anything could be done to save me. He summoned a Potions Magister, who went by the name Severus Snape, who was immediately against helping me because of who my father was. However, soft spoken, yet urgent words encouraged him to do all that he could to save an innocent little girl._

 _Severus couldn't cure me; I couldn't be cured. The poison's effects could however be calmed and slowed down. I wouldn't die...yet..._

The door to her compartment opened and four people walked in. People she wasn't all too thrilled to see so soon before arriving at school. Turning as one sat next to her, she frowned, "Uh...question...why are they in here?" Kagome pointed to three people now sitting across from her in her compartment, "and follow up if I may...why are _you_ in here?"

"Humph, Draco, we can find another seat, one that doesn't have a filthy _lion_ in it."

' _If you only knew...'_ Kagome rolled her eyes.

Draco sighed, "There were no other seats, Kagome."

Yes, he was one of the only people she talked to on a first name basis, but still, he was a Slytherin who brought nothing but drama to her. Mostly because of the drama she and him got into during his first and second year at school...now in her sixth year, his fourth year, Kagome honestly wasn't sure why the hell she tolerated him still.

She had met Draco outside of school on many occasions. Her first time meeting him, he had been eleven, and she had been thirteen. Severus, who was responsible for her during the two weeks before school starts, had gone to visit Lucius Malfoy a couple days before the start of term, and she had come along. Needless to say, she was quick to let him know who was in charge when he thought he could get mouthy with her.

She'd left him dangling from his mothers crystal chandelier in the grand ballroom of their home. She'd nearly had a fit, but since her son wasn't dead, she also kept her mouth shut. Lucius had thought it all good fun, even said that it built character and would teach his son to respect those of a higher status. Although, Kagome had only raised her brow at the insinuation that she was above the Malfoy's...but it kept Draco off her back, so what did she care.

"Stay if you must, but do so silently."

His friends expected some kind of insult or rude comment from Draco, but he nodded his head and simply went to silently staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express.

"What the hell, Draco?!"

Kagome frowned, waving a hand at the girl, the slide door was slammed open and she was thrown out before the door once again slammed shut. Kagome lifted her eyes to the other one. _Blaise_ _Zabini_ , "did you have anything you wanted to add?"

Blaise smirked, "not at all."

She nodded as the boy sat down and she returned to rewriting her potions essay for what looked to be the third time if the drafts beside her were anything to go by. If Hermione was the smartest witch of their year, Kagome was by far the smartest among her year. Although, it wasn't because she tried to be, it was out of boredom that she did her work until it was flawless. If she had free time, and there was nothing to do, she would find a book to read or redo her work, or simply write her own essays for her own choice of entertainment.

"Can I?" Blaise pointed to the essay on her left that she'd already discarded after her second rewrite. She no longer needed it, and nodded her head for him to do whatever he wanted with the draft. He picked it up and started to read over what she deemed as incomplete or imperfect, his eyes widening at the incredibly detailed essay as he read it over till the very end. "It's really no wonder you're an O only student. This is amazing..."

Kagome tried to ignore the boy across from her, but the lightly dusted pink along her cheeks told both Draco and Blaise that she'd heard them. She forced down the embarrassment of praise and continued her her neat scrawl across the parchment roll. They would be at Hogwarts in a few hours, and by that time, she'd be done with her assignment...again.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: This is chapter one, completed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Littlest Lion**

 **Summary: No one questioned it out loud, despite being so curious. No one said anything against the girl...or even the teachers...but why? It was on everyone's mind...why? Why was a Gryffindor, being spoiled by Professor Snape!? And why is she always in the dungeons after hours?!**

 **Anime/Manga/Movie/Book: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Kagome!"

"You in a hurry?"

Kagome grinned as two arms in practiced synchronization, settled over her shoulders. "My favorite mischievous gingers. Dare I say it, I actually missed you both."

"That sounds like she's flirting,"

"Ai, it does Fred."

"You both seem to have hearing problems," she laughed, "I didn't say I liked either of you, only that I missed the both of you. It's positively dullard at home. My...shall we say... _father_ , is quite the antisocialist."

" **That hurts,"**

She smiled as they feigned heartache before she heard something in the distance. Turning her eyes away from the twins, she walked towards the side of the bridge and her eyes widened. Cheering sounded as a heard of Abraxan winged horses began flying towards Hagrid. _"Oh...wow."_ She muttered under her breath, the crowd started shoving one another to get better views and she flinched away from hands and shoulders until she was being knocked backwards. A pair of hands steadied her, and she flushed as she was suddenly lifted onto a pair of shoulders. "Fred, put me down! George! Guys, come on!"

The twins laughed as they held her jointly so that she could better see without being knocked over. **"Make way, make way!"**

"Step aside kids!" Fred called out as he and his brother maneuvered themselves through the crowd.

Seeing how they had no plans of setting her down, she turned her attention back to the arriving schools. Her eyes took in what looked like a small boat on the lake, and as it started to rise from the dark waters, she found herself impressed by the sheer size of the schools' ship. "Bloody hell...that's' fantastic."

 **-x-x-x-**

Snape glanced up as his classroom door was softly pushed open. "You are late."

Kagome grinned, "Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived."

He raised a brow, "I see." Lifting a hand, he held out a vial with a pale lavender serum within it. He watched her face contort before she resigned to taking the vial from him. "How are you feeling today?"

She shrugged, tossing her head back as she downed the contents. "Ack! Bloody hell!" She placed the vial on his desk and sighed, "I'm...a little sore, but nothing I can't handle."

"For how long have you been feeling sore?"

"...a few days now, mostly in the morning..."

"I'll brew you a Pepperup Potion. We will watch that, no need for you to deal with anything else."

She glanced at the vial on his desk and sighed, "Severus, there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"...dreams. I've been having strange dreams recently. Rather frightening ones, to be honest."

"What about?"

"Well..." grabbing a seat, she settled herself for a lengthy talk. "It's the same dream, every night for the last two weeks. You were...unavailable at the time, so I couldn't tell you."

"Go on,"

"Starts off in gray-scale, I'm standing in front of a slightly ajar door. Walking towards it, I see a fire burning, the flames are their natural color, but everything else is gray and dull. In front of the fire, there is a large chair, it's facing away from me... I move inside to look around, but someone walks briskly past me, followed by another. I've never seen them before...the first was a stubbly, ill-sane looking gentleman, he looks...unstable... dangerous...cruel. With shifty eyes and a pale complexion. Then the other...a squat, rat faced man, his hair looks to have never seen a comb a day in his life. Pudgy in the face...and squeamish...very much so."

Severus listened carefully to the girl in front of him, taking mental notes as he considered the familiar traits of those she mentioned to familiar faces of his past.

"...they are talking, about doing _something_ , though I can't be sure what. Either I arrived after they mentioned it, or they simply never said. Either way, a third person is made known when the pudgy one suggests doing whatever they plan to do...without _the boy_. This third person sounds much like a snake. I couldn't make this up if I tried, Severus." Her hands began shaking as she bowed her head, "when he spoke, it came out like a hiss, he sounded pure evil!"

"...Kagome...I believe you, please continue."

She looked up and her eyes met his, a feeling of safety found her as she nodded her head before she started up again, "He insisted that the _boy_ was everything, that _it_ had to be done with him. I mean it Severus; they couldn't have been vaguer. Um...the other man, the unsettling one...finally spoke. "I will not disappoint you...my lord." That's what he said, kneeling before the chair. The one in the chair, instructed the man to gather _their_ own. I moved closer, I wanted to see who it was...but then the door opened a bit more, this time for a large snake as it slithered through and over to the chair. I was afraid, and so I stepped back...it hissed, and the voice spoke out again. "Nagini tells me the old caretaker is standing outside the door." When I looked up at the door, I didn't see an old caretaker, my eyes locked with Potter's. That's...that's when the voice told the pudgy one, he called him... _Wormtail_...to step out of the way. He wanted to give the caretaker a... proper greeting. Green light flooded my dream, it was the killing curse. Harry was gone, and in his place, an old man lay dead on the floor."

Watching her carefully, he noticed the glassy look in her eyes and watched as she blinked the tears away. She was a strong girl, too much had been thrown her way already. A dream wouldn't break her.

"I...I forced my eyes away from the old man and I walked around the chair...and there was a creature. A thing, that looked like a person, albeit, weak and frail...though, he was pale, and looked like death...no nose, slits like a snake. Still, he was child sized...barely able to hold his wand."

Severus shook his head as he brought his hands to the bridge of his nose. "You mustn't mention these dreams to anyone. Starting tonight, you will drink a Dreamless Sleep Draught. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded, standing with a slight tremble, she felt a hand on her shoulder steady her.

"Stay for a moment, I have a Calming Draught that will help you for the time being." Disappearing around the corner, he grabbed a vial off a shelf and handed it over on his return. "Drink,"

Kagome listened to her caregiver, swallowing the potion which had a much lighter and sweeter taste than that of the earlier serum she'd downed. "Severus, there was more thing he said...before I woke up."

"What was that?"

"Both of them carry my blood...while only he can bring me back, my greatest weapon is her." She met Severus's eyes and for a moment, she thought she saw something akin to fear. "Bring them both to me."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two. I feel horrible that I never got around to updating my HP/IY stories, however, here is the next update for The Littlest Lion. Which, I feel I should change the title of, but...oof, oh well. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Littlest Lion**

 **Summary: No one questioned it out loud, despite being so curious. No one said anything against the girl...or even the teachers...but why? It was on everyone's mind...why? Why was a Gryffindor, being spoiled by Professor Snape!? And why is she always in the dungeons after hours?!**

 **Anime/Manga/Movie/Book: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _Kagome shook her head as she dodged the twins again, "I'm not putting my name in that blasted cup. This tournament is unhealthy." She sighed,_ _'especially for me.'_

 _"Come now, you know you want to."_

 _She grinned, "still haven't found a way past the age-line, Fred?"_

 _"He's George! I'm Fred!"_

 _"No, He's Fred, you're George, and I'm late." She slipped under George's arm and slid down a rail to the landing, past a group of Hufflepuff's that had been taking their time down the steps. One such Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, waved at her as she turned her eyes back to the twins and caught the dark blonde's eyes. She said nothing before making her way to Charms. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sixth years shared the class, and she watched as Cedric took a seat beside her. She didn't have anything against him, she simply wasn't accustomed to his charms being used on her and boy did he try. The cute smile and the sweet look in his eyes. She shook her head, blushing before turning her attention to Flitwick and pulling out her wand._

 _"Ah, come in, come in! We were working on turning Vinegar to Red Wine, and please...Miss. Truman, let's not drink the wine, this time."_

 _Kagome barely glanced to her right at the Hufflepuff who ducked her head down in embarrassment. She had broken out in a horrible rash when she'd tasted her own wine, the stuff wasn't quite right apparently._

 _"Go ahead and pair up with a partner. I mentioned this last week, but you need to work hard and study harder. N.E.W.T's are at the end of seventh year, so you will need to study consistently this term and next."_

 _Kagome watched a finger tap at the corner of her desk, turning a bit, she looked into grey eyes. "Diggory, I assume we are partnering up?" She asked, since normally she worked with-_

 _"Cedric, 'ello mate!"_

 _"Stealing away our Charms partner?"_

She normally worked with the _twins_. "Well...we are supposed to have partners, and clearly you both have me out numbered, why not just join us and the four of us could work on this together. Not like you two aren't O students in Charms anyways."

"As are you," Fred pulled his chair to her table, George did the same thing as Cedric pulled a seat over to her right.

"I suppose it's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic." She started to pour some vinegar into a coup, but George didn't even wait for the liquid to stop pouring before he waved his wand at the liquid. She rolled her eyes and stopped pouring the vinegar. "George! You turned all of it into wine!"

"I'm Fred!"

"I'll hex your names on your forehead!" She rolled her eyes as they laughed and sat back on the back legs of their seats. She waved her wand as Flitwick walked by to see how they were doing, hearing all the commotion. He smiled as Kagome turned the wine back into Vinegar.

"Miss. Higurashi, very well done! Mr. Weasley, you too! Ten points to Gryffindor, to both of you! Keep up the good work..."

George smirked as Kagome pointed her wand at him in warning. She poured the vinegar into separate cups and they continued practicing, though she felt Cedric's eyes on her, she focused on the spell at hand.

 **-x-x-x-**

"You three are pretty close,"

" **You've no idea!"**

Kagome rolled her eyes, "hush, you'll give him the wrong idea."

Fred grinned, packing his bag, "I personally like that idea."

She ignored him as he leaned on his brother, the two poking fun at her as she blushed a deep scarlet. She stuffed her charms book into her bag, "sorry if we were a bit chatty, Diggory."

Cedric smiled, "no, it was fun. I actually enjoyed Charms for once."

Shaking her head, she took off out the door and disappeared before Fred and George could catch up to her.

"No running!"

She froze and turned to see Severus glaring at her. Behind him was the Golden Trio, presumably on their way to his class. "Professor Snape...you are going to be late to your class, sir."

Flicking his cloak back as he passed her, she watched him until he disappeared down the stairs. _'That's gonna come back to bite me in the arse.'_ A steady burn in her throat spoke volumes to why she shouldn't run. Technically speaking, she wasn't supposed to participate in strenuous activities.

"I'm surprised he didn't dock points off you for that."

She turned and looked at the three behind her, "for which part? Telling him he was going to be late for his own class, or running through the corridors?"

Harry grinned, "both now that I think about it. That was _easily_ twenty points. Hey, Fred and George told us you would be putting your name in the Goblet of Fire."

"Did they now? Well, don't listen to everything those dunderheads tell you. They do so love to tease the younger students, you merely got played into one of their false rumors."

Hermione frowned, "I honestly think you'd make for a great Champion of Hogwarts. It's no mystery who tops all the classes in your year. I heard that you've never received anything but O's."

"Another falsified rumor," she sighed, "just ask Professor Sinistra." She looked back and saw a flash of red hair, "uh, listen…it was great talking and all, but it's my free period and..." she waved her wand and the time appeared in front of them.

"We're late!"

"Bloody hell,"

"Looks like Gryffindor will lose points yet."

Hermione, Ron and Harry, in that order, yelled out as they took off in the same direction that Severus had walked off in. Kagome rounded a corner and snuck behind a tapestry where she pressed lightly on a stone and disappeared through a secret passageway that would lead her outside without any interruptions. Well...she stopped walking, "it's the twins...they always know where I am." Many times, she'd tried escaping before, and they easily plotted her exit as if they had a map to her every move. She knew that was impossible, but it didn't change the fact that they _always_ knew where to find her. Continuing down the steps, she came out on the second floor and, low and behold, leaning against the wall across from where she stepped out, Fred and George Weasley.

"Always underestimatin' us, Fred."

"All the more fun a chase, she is, George."

Giving the two of them an exasperated look, she pulled her bag from her shoulder and tossed it into Fred's hands as he caught it with ease. The passage behind her closed and she started off towards the Gryffindor Tower with the guys on either side of her. "You know, one of these day's you'll have to tell me how you do it. Is there a magical map that shows you my exact location or something?"

" **Not anymore,"**

"But we don't need one for you," Fred commented, "Colloportus," he said to the portrait.

Frowning, Kagome watched the Fat Lady swing open and shook her head, she didn't understand what he was going on about. Deciding to simply chalk it up with the two of them being weird. "Don't you think it's ironic that we are using the incantation for sealing a door as our password to open it?"

"It's brilliant," George laughed, suddenly moving in front of Kagome, he put a hand on her shoulder, successfully taking her by surprise. "Kagome, do it for us!"

This topic again, she sighed, it was making reoccurring rounds in their tête-à-têtes as of recently, "no." She moved to go around him, but his twin moved just as quickly to block her way

George leaned in, "come on, you know it would be a great bit of fun,"

"Eternal glory~" Fred supplied as a follow up.

"...do I look like I'm itching for fun and eternal glory?"

"Not quite," George paused, "you need some fun in your life, the Eternal Glory is just a perk."

She pushed the two out of her way, "I don't want to be the Champion. It sounds too taxing," it would probably speed up her death, if she thought about it. She wasn't sure how long she had, already living longer than Severus had expected. He hadn't thought she'd make it through her fifth year. What, with the rain and the chill, the Dementors had caused an excess of stress on her. She had been hospitalized more than a few times throughout that year. Truly, the tournament would kill her all the quicker. "No, now go bother some other poor and unsuspecting Gryffindor."

"Not until you do it, there's no guarantee you'll even be chosen!"

"Then why push so hard for me to do it?" She asked Fred, wanting to understand what it was that they got out of it.

"..." Fred blushed, "well...we would rather cheer for you,"

"Especially over Cedric."

"Cedric put his name in?" She lifted her eyes to meet Georges' in wonder.

"Well, not yet. He has to wait two more weeks, the drawings for the Champions is on the thirty-first of October, and Cedric turns seventeen on October twenty-sixth...five blasted days before the drawing!"

Kagome frowned, "it really bothers you that you can't enter..." she looked at Fred, then George, the two were silently fuming and she knew it. She also realized that she was simply an attempt to one-up Cedric. She sighed, "you two will be the death of me...I don't know what your deal is with Cedric, but...I doubt I'll be picked anyways, so..."

"No..." George's eyes lit up as he grinned, "Merlin's beard, she's gonna do it!"

"Best be lucky I turned seventeen on the sixth of September," she snatched her bag from Fred, "you two are so much more trouble than your worth. I'll have you know, I'm angry, and quite volatile, so stay out of my way for the next few days!" She looked down the stairs and a small smile found her lips as she watched the two hug each other and dance stupidly around in circles. Shaking her head, she walked to her bed, tossing her bag on the mattress before pulling a piece of parchment from her bag and tearing a bit of it free. She sighed heavily, taking a deep and controlled breath before she grabbed her quick fill quill, signing her name ever so neatly. Her eyes trailed over the name; she was sure she'd get in a lot of trouble for doing this. Again, she doubted that she'd be chosen as the Champion, but still... _still_...looking at the drying ink, her eyes blurred a bit with tears. _'Is it so bad though? What if I want to do something exciting before I die? I never asked to be poisoned...so why should I have to be punished for it? I don't want to die, but if I have to die...'_ She watched a wet drop appear on her parchment, the _**H**_ blurring a bit. "If I have to die, I might as well leave behind a legend!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter three, it took me a while to come back, also, I was watching Descendants while writing this and listening to The Queen of Mean, couldn't concentrate worth craaaaaap~! Tell me what your thoughts are, and I'll update probably tomorrow. I already have a plot bunny nibbling at my toe for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Littlest Lion**

 **Summary: No one questioned it out loud, despite being so curious. No one said anything against the girl...or even the teachers...but why? It was on everyone's mind...why? Why was a Gryffindor, being spoiled by Professor Snape!? And why is she always in the dungeons after hours?!**

 **Anime/Manga/Movie/Book: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome held her head in slight frustration as a pang settled behind her eyes. Nightly uses of the Dreamless Sleep Draught was apparently having negative side effects on her and yet, she didn't dare tell Severus. He had enough to deal with, despite him insisting that she come to him with any and all problems in concern to her health. Shaking her head free of the rhythmic throb, she sighed and relaxed a bit as it faded after a moment. Sitting down as others gathered to view the champion drawing, she started rummaging around in her bag. Hopeful that she might go over the assignment she'd been working on earlier; she grew annoyed when the assignment appeared not to be in her bag.

" _Bugger, I left my essay in his office..."_ It was October thirty-first; everyone was in the Great Hall gathered around the Goblet for the drawing of the champions. Some sitting at the table, some on the stone alcoves of the windows. Kagome was settled on a spot beside Hermione, she could hear Harry and Ron speaking to one another about one thing or another that had to do with the Bulgarian Seeker.

After days of avoiding the twins, their pressuring her to tell them when she was going to drop her name in... she'd divulged in them nearly two hours ago finally that she'd already done so. Severus was none the wiser, hearing the red-haired deviants gone on about her being a prospective champion and filing the gossips of her competing away as nothing more than falsified rumors.

A rolled-up piece of parchment settled in her line of sight, catching her off guard as she turned her head to acknowledge the Potions Professor. "Miss. Higurashi."

"Professor," She ignored the sidelong look of unease from Hermione.

"You left this. I took the liberty to fix a few minor flaws in your paper. Do try to appear as though you are not completely incompetent, as your fellows, Miss. Higurashi. I will assume your subtle _disregard_ for the obvious similarities that a Simurgh shares with a Phoenix is due entirely to...negligence. Let's be more aware then...shall we, Miss. Higurashi?"

"Of course, Professor Snape." She smiled and took the scroll before placing it neatly in her bag.

"May I inquire to the choice behind your _self-chosen_ topic?"

"...so long as we do not die to ourselves, and as long as we identify, with someone or something, we shall never be free." She said this ever so softly and sullenly that some might think them her last words. Though she knew otherwise, her heart was grounded by them all the same.

"Well versed from _Monsters Most Magickal_. Dare I say, you've become quite adapt at memorization." Though his voice called on all his exasperation, heavy was the raw emotion in his eyes, the understanding of her words. "The verse which follows said quote, "the spiritual way is not for those wrapped up in exterior life" which, to my knowledge, you've never been."

"...so, do you agree with the anecdote? That it is better to lose your life than to languish miserably?"

He sighed, "I wonder. I've been miserable my whole life, Miss. Higurashi. Would you have me simply keel over from that fact alone?"

Laughing, she watched him walk off.

" _One could only hope!"_

She heard the soft mutter from Ron who joined Hermione on the window on her other side as Fred and George took to both sides of Kagome.

" _Cor! You hear that? "Miserable his whole life" he says,"_

" _As if he hasn't derived some sick sense of joy from tormenting us Gryffindors all this time. Mark it Gred, we need to step up our pranks on the old dungeon bat."_

" _Ay, Forge. Have him runnin' off a kip an' whisky for the rest of the year!"_

Kagome raised both her hands and watched the two as their heads shot forward from the sudden strike to the back of their heads. "You nitwits will leave him be or I'll see to it that neither of _you_ manage more than a kip a night!"

"We see you, Kagome, we see you." Fred laughed before he and his brother were hushed with a roll of her eyes and the three gave their attention fully to Dumbledore as he called for everyone to take their seats.

" **Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Champion Selection!"**

" _Right swell Champion you'll make too!"_

" _Hush!"_ She swatted George in the shoulder, eliciting a laugh from him while Dumbledore dimmed the flames and turned his attention to the Blue Flame of the Goblet. The clapping slowed and softened, and the flame roared to life and burned a crimson red. Casting from its flames a small piece of paper.

" **The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"**

"An obvious choice." Kagome clapped, "he'll be a good contender among the champions."

"Don't praise your rival,"

' _My rival,'_ she smiled, "you shouldn't jinx me, Fred."

"I'm George you know."

"Try that and I'll call you both Percy."

"Fred, I'm Fred. You were right!"

George laughed as they listened to the next champion be called out.

" **The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour."**

Cheering loudly in their ear, Ron clapped and smiled at the blonde as she walked forward and shook the Headmaster Dumbledore's hand.

" _This is it! Gred, cross your fingers!"_

" _And your toes, Forge!"_

" **The Hogwarts champion is..."** Dumbledore paused for a moment and his eyes scanned the students carefully before landing on Kagome. She felt the look of confusion, she understood it. **"Kagome Higurashi..."**

"KAGOME! YOU DID IT!" George wasted no time in lifting her into a spin with so much ease that she felt as though she weighed nothing at all. As her feet touched the ground, she started towards her Headmaster.

" **THAT'S OUR GIRL!"**

Kagome blushed, she avoided making eye contact with Severus on her way up to Dumbledore. Her Headmaster's hand took hers tightly and firmly before he patted her gently on the shoulder. She wondered why it was that the simple motion felt so much more like he was sending her away to war...or her death? She couldn't be sure, but she felt bad. Walking into the side lounge where she was met with smiling faces and excited, bright eyes.

"I see you are ze third champion. Congrazulations."

Kagome smiled at the Beauxbatons champion, "thank you! You as well, _both_ of you," she nodded her head to Viktor who smirked and gave a small incline of his head towards her. She looked around the room and grinned, "wow, a bit too much gold for my taste, but a wonder to see." She flipped the golden stand of an hourglass over and watched the gold sand trickle down silently. The sound of the door opening had her lifting her eyes up a bit to meet the nervous and fearful eyes of Harry. "Potter?"

He made to speak when the loud voices of the Headmaster of Durmstrang and Hogwarts, and Headmistress of Beauxbatons came booming ever so loudly through the door.

She took an uncertain step back and leaned away from the yelling. Her eyes following the beeline that Dumbledore made before he'd latched onto Harry and shook him hard. She figured out quickly what it was that had happened. Harry was once more being pulled into drama, and she was sure it wasn't his fault. She made to step in when Severus placed himself between her and the boy. His eyes settling hard on her while Allastor Moody defended Harry and Crouch declared him a Triwizard champion. All in all, it was quite exciting.

As the large group began leaving, with the promise to speak more in the morning, Kagome was called to stay behind. Dumbledore and Severus waited for the group to fade until it was only the three of them.

"P-Professor―"

"Silence! You foolish girl! What was the point of keeping you alive if you were going to sign your life away to this blasted tournament!?"

Kagome flinched a bit at Severus's cold tone. "It's not like I did it strictly to die! I am alive, yes...but can you call this living!?" She felt as if she'd start crying but forced her feeling from falling and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I will die...one day. One day soon, I'm sure! However, I will not die wasting away in the safety of my home, drowning in potions and draughts! I can only do so much...Severus! This is for me."

"Of course it is. Eternal glory and such rubbish."

She shook her head and took his hand, ignoring Dumbledore as she spoke, "What is eternal glory...once you're dead? I haven't any use for it. What I am looking for...is so much more than _eternal glory_. I am looking for life. Please, Professor...you've always been there for me, every step of the way, and believe you me, I am thankful! Be here now and let me live...trust that I will survive, and I will. So long as I have someone willing to bet on me, I will live...but I'll do it on my _own_ terms." Her hand fell from Snape's and she looked to Dumbledore. "I did this...I'll win."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "just survive. Perhaps," he looked to Severus, "we should call it a night. Take Miss. Higurashi here and get her tonics."

Severus, silent and humbled by her heavyhearted speech, turned and walked from the room with his guards firmly in place. Kagome following carefully after, hopeful that he'd speak to her once in his office.

He didn't. Sleep came quickly after she'd made it back to her room, the dreamless sleep draught aiding her with its brewed tranquility and easing her into a gentle sleep before the strenuous activities of tomorrow were to come.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter four of The Littlest Lion. Yuki and I are working on our co-authored fics, hopefully you'll see some updates soon. Sadly, I did get distracted by stories and was reading more than I was writing. -.-….apologies, I'll get straight to work on those updates.**


End file.
